Playing in the Sand
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio goes to the beach and meets herself with an evil plan to play out on a certain Tenjo Brother... For frozen galaxy!


**Here is a short Kaito/Rio oneshot to make up for my lack of updating my other stories. Lol. Probably makes it worse. For frozen galaxy, one of the winners of the Diamondshipping Marathon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Ugh...It's so hot out here," Rio complained as she walked to the beach. "Thank goodness ani agreed to let me go to the beach by myself...Knowing him, he would have tried to follow me, but I guess he's just tired..."

After a few more minutes of walking, Rio finally reached the beach. She stretched her arms out as she placed her feet on the sand. "Ah!...The beach! Thank goodness!"

"Nii-san, nii-san! Let's go over there!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Rio blinked in surprise and looked around for the source of the voice. _'That sounds like Haruto!' _She found him. Haruto seemed to be pulling the arm of someone out of the car. Rio knew that the guy Haruto was pulling was Kaito.

Rio smiled. "Ah! It's nice to be his age! He still has a lot of energy left!" Instead of going to greet them, she just walked away to hunt for some seashells and later swim.

* * *

"Nii-san! Let's hurry up!" Haruto shouted as he ran towards the water, Kaito slowly walking.

"I'm coming Haruto..." Katio called out as he walked faster to catch up with his little brother. But then, a flash of blue caught his eye. He looked towards where he had seen that flash of blue. Sure enough, he saw Rio walking to the sandiest part of the beach. _'She's probably going to look for some seashells. But where is Ryouga? There's no way he would let his little sister be by herself.'_

"Nii-san! I'm going in!" Haruto called as he was already changed into his swimsuit. He ran into the water and began playing.

"Hey, Haruto..." Kaito began to call, but then he sighed. "How did you change so quickly?" _'Well, no matter. I'll just watch him from a good location.'_ Kaito walked closer to the water and sat a distance enough for him to not get wet but still run to Haruto if he ever needed help. Kaito laid down on the sand and closed his eyes...

* * *

"Hmm...These seashells aren't what I thought they would be...I thought they would be prettier and softer, but I guess that's too good to be true..." Rio stated as she placed the seashells down on the sand and left to the main beach section.

As she walked, she looked around. She saw many people in the water, but there was still quite a few people, mostly couples, on the sand. And out of those people in the sand, Rio recognized one of them. Kaito.

To her surprise, Kaito was in regular shorts and in a t-shirt. It definitely was weird to see him out of his usual attire. Well, back to the topic. As Rio got closer to him, she realized that he had his eyes closed and was breathing lightly.

Rio blinked, but then smirked evilly. "Hehe...Time to have fun!" Carefully, without alerting Kaito, Rio got closer to the sea and got some seaweed. She brought them over to Kaito and began to put them over him gently. She covered his whole body from head to toe in pure seaweed. "Now...It's time to wait..."

* * *

_'What is this...? Did I fall to sleep? Well, either way, it's time to wake up. I need to check on Haurto!'_ Kaito thought as he slowly opened his eyes. But as he opened them, he realized that he couldn't see anything. Kaito closed them and opened them again. Nothing. Oh no. Did he go blind? Wait, what is that terrible smell? Kaito sniffed not very quietly. Wait! What is that-

"HAHAHAHA! Oh gosh! He's smelling the seaweed- HAHAHA!"

Kaito glared at the darkness and began moving his limbs. He tried touch his body, but instead, he felt something sticky and wet. He hurriedly pushed the substance from his body and rapidly sat up.

"Oh! He's awake-! HAHAHA!"

Kaito angrily sighed as he turned to the laughing and mocking voice. He glared darkly at her. Rio. "Rio."

Rio blinked innocently, trying to hide her laughter. But she couldn't help it. "HAHAHAHA! W-W-What?"

Kaito glared even more deeply at her. "You're going to-" Kaito didn't get to finish because Rio had gotten up and sprinted away from him to the water.

"You're going to catch me first! But that's impossible!" Rio yelled at him.

Kaito smirked confidentally. "Foolish girl. Do you know who you're challenging?!" Kaito immediately got up and sprinted after her in the water.

Meanwhile, Haruto watched them from a very close distance (seeing as he was already in the water) and smiled. "Ahhh... My nii-san and Rio-san... They make a beautiful couple... Should I go help nii-san?" Haruto asked himself as he watched his brother grab Rio's hand to pull her back. The plan backfired because they both toppled into the water. Haruto shook his head. "Nope. They are fine by themselves."

* * *

**Done! Finished! Hope you liked it frozen-chan! Get ready Durbe-chan! You're up next! As I mentioned, this was short. I apologize. I'll write longer ones in the future. Well, you guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
